Lo que significas para mí
by Ainely-94
Summary: SECUELA DE DESTINO: Que pasa cuando en el pasado optaste por huir, aunque fuese contra tu voluntad? Y si los fantasmas del pasado vuelven más fuertes que nunca cuando habias pensado que todo se había solucionado?
1. Nueva vida

Nueva vida.

Si tuviese que hacer una pequeña reflexión sobre los últimos tres años de mi vida, diría que sin duda han sido unos años de suma felicidad, pero a la vez tristes. Felices, porque tenía la vida que en parte siempre soñé, tenía el trabajo que siempre soñé y por el que en mi adolescencia estudié. El factor positivo de este trabajo es que gran parte de este lo podía realizar en casa y mi cuenta bancaría cada mes aumentaba notablemente, provocando que pudiese tener una buena vida. Pero esta buena vida no me valdría para nada si no tuviese a mis pequeños angelitos a los que consentir y hacer felices.

A pesar de ser madre soltera de dos pequeños y de encontrarme en una ciudad totalmente diferente de donde procedía, no me costó demasiado adaptarme al clima de Florida, que en comparación con el de Forks, era una maravilla. El simple hecho de poder salir a dar largos paseos, poder ir a la playa o simplemente salir al parque con mis hijos, era un aspecto que me hacía adorar los nuevos cambios de aires.

Al principio he de admitir que tanto que a diferencia de Seth, quien se adaptó muy rápidamente hacienda amigos por donde pasaba, a mi me costó bastante dejar de lado los fantasmas del pasado y empezar a vivir mi vida completamente. El motivo por el que me costó tanto asimilar lo que me deparaba el futuro y el presente en el que me encontraba sumida era por la pequeña parte de Edward y mía que crecía en mi interior. Los temores que Edward, se enterase que estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo y que había huido sin comentárselo, provocaba que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda y el temor a que se enterase y se lo llevase de mi lado me atormentaba día y noche. Por eso me aseguré un buen trabajo y un buen hogar, por si el día de mañana sucedía cualquier cosa, tener los recursos necesarios para poder hacer frente a cualquier dificultad.

Seguía sumida en mis pensamientos cuando una grave voz y un chasquido de dedos ante mis ojos me sacó de mi propia burbuja, en la que últimamente me encerraba con demasiada facilidad.

-Bella! – chilló Ben. Él junto con Ángela su querida prometida, habían sido desde el día que puse un pie en esta empresa unos de los pilares más importantes de mi nueva vida. Ellos se habían vuelto mis mejores amigos y a la vez habían aceptado el cargo de tíos para mis angelitos. Gracias a ellos, había conseguido salir adelante y actualmente ser una de las personas más influyentes y adineradas de toda Florida.

-Lo siento, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos – me disculpé – Que me decías? – inquirí sonrojándome.

-Que es lo que te preocupa? – me preguntó mientras me cogía las manos y les daba un leve apretón para infundirme valor. – Últimamente estás muy despistada – me dijo preocupado.

-Pues no lo sé Ben, desde hace una semana tengo un malestar en el cuerpo muy extraño, como si mi cuerpo se estuviese preparando para alguna situación desagradable o difícil que me sucederá dentro de poco – le expliqué a la conclusión a la que la noche pasada había llegado. Lo único que esperaba es que Edward no tuviera nada que ver con este presentimiento.

-No te preocupes princesa, seguro que es una tontería. Además sabes que Ángela y yo estamos para cualquier cosa que suceda contigo – me recordó abrazándome.

-Por cierto, que haces en mi despacho? Pensaba que la editorial era un lugar serio y que no podían entrar sin mi autorización – dije cruzándome de brazos simulando estar enfadada, pero él me conocía demasiado bien, por lo que soltó una sonora carcajada y me golpeó suavemente el hombro.

-Es que como soy uno de los hombres más sexys de la ciudad, tu secretaria no se ha podido resistir a mis encantos – dijo subiéndose el cuello de su camisa, intentando conseguir un look más sensual. – La verdad es que tu secretaria te ha avisado que había venido pero como estas en la luna, pues no te has enterado. Pero no me desvíes del tema que he venido a decirte una cosa muy importante – me dijo poniéndose serio.

-Que sucede? – pregunté curiosa por su extrema seriedad.

-Pues que como hoy Seth ha vuelto a la escuela y Anthony ha empezado por primera vez sus clases, he pensado que podríamos hacer dentro de unas semanas una gran fiesta en el jardín de tu casa e invitar a todos los amigos de Seth y a todos los nuevos amiguitos de Anthony, seguro que a los dos les hará mucha ilusión – me explico. La idea me encantó, que mejor manera de celebrar el inicio de clases que haciendo una gran fiesta donde mis pequeñines serían los protagonistas.

-Amigo, me gusta tu idea, realmente eres un genio – confesé llenándole la cara de besos – Pero mejor que aún no le digamos nada a los niños hasta que no esté todo preparado porque sino se van a poner muy nerviosos.- le avisé, el asintió aunque por la mueca que se instaló en su cara deduje que no le agradaba mucho mi idea.

-De acuerdo. – asintió sin quejarse, eso era raro en él y tansolo me quedó la opción de pensar que me quería comentar alguna otra cosa que lo tenía emocionado. – Pero realmente he venido para decirte otra cosa, pero por el camino se me ha ocurrido lo de los niños – confesó.

-Haber sorpréndeme, cual es la noticia? – pregunté mientras ordenaba mi escritorio y metía la faena que debía hacer en casa en mi bolsa de trabajo.

-Pues, Ángela me ha mandado a recordarte que este sábado es el gran evento en el que las personas más influentes de Florida deben estar presentes. Y por si no lo recordabas tanto tú como los niños y nosotros dos estamos invitados. Por lo que espero que ya lo tengas todo preparado para provocar furor entre las masas. – me recordó acompañándome al coche, para luego ir las dos a buscar a mis pequeños angelitos a la escuela. Deseaba verles para saber cómo les había ido la escuela, pero sobretodo deseaba comprobar que mi pequeño Anthony había hecho amiguitos, ya que hoy era su primer día en la escuela.

-No os preocupes ya lo tengo todo listo, tanto la ropa de los niños, como la mía están compradas por lo que no os ternéis que preocupar de nada. – le tranquilicé. – Lo único de lo que os tenéis que preocupar y encargaros es de veros deslumbrantes e impresionantes, ya que el sábado será la primera aparición pública en actos benéficos donde apareceréis, y tiene que ser memorable. – le afirmé.

-A qué hora salen los niños? – preguntó mirando su reloj.

-A las cinco de la tarde, porque lo preguntas? – inquirí.

-Es que faltan 15 minutos para que salgan y tú aún sigues aquí – me dijo abriéndome la puerta de mi coche y metiéndome dentro de un leve empujón – Acelera que no quiero que mis sobrinitos tengan que esperar en la calle – me dijo frunciendo el ceño. En ese justo instante me despedí y salí a toda prisa de la editorial, y me dirigí hacia la escuela de mis niños, que se encontraba bastante lejos del trabajo, pero por lo visto allí arriba en el cielo debe haber alguien que me quiere mucho porque no tuve que pararme en ningún semáforo ni me quedé atrapada en ningún atasco por lo que tres minutos antes que sonase el timbre me encontraba junto con el resto de madres y padres en la puerta de la escuela esperando que saliesen mis angelitos. Aún faltaban dos minutos para que sonase la alarma y yo ya me encontraba angustiada pro si mis niños lo habían pasado mal en su primer día de escuela, cuando escuché unas voces que me dejaron estáticas en mi lugar. En cuanto me giré me topé con una escena que hubiese deseado no encontrármela y menos en este lugar. Se trataba de la mismísima Esme quien estaba hablando animadamente con Alice. Por suerte, desde que marché de Forks había dado un cambio abismal. Gracias a Anthony estaba más proporcionada y había adquirido un cuerpo espectacular, junto con el pelo que se encontraba liso hasta casi la cintura y una grandes gafas de sol que ocultaban la mayor parte de mi rostro. Esto permitió que las pudiese observar atentamente sin que ellas se diesen cuenta. Pero lo que más me extrañaba era que hacían aquí.

El timbré hizo que ellas mirasen al frente y dejasen su conversación, topándose con mis ojos que las observaban atentamente. Alice no me reconoció ya que automáticamente desvió la atención a otro punto, pero Esme me conocía demasiado bien y por la forma en la que me miró y me sonrió solamente como lo hacía cuando me veía me asustó y me hizo darme cuenta que me había reconocido, tansolo esperaba que no le comentase nada a nadie.

-Mami! – chillaron mis soles cuando llegaron hacia mí y se abrazaron fuertemente a mis piernas.

-Hola mis amores – les dije dándoles un beso en sus sonrosadas mejillas y cogiendo a Anthony en brazos ya que desde que me había visto extendía sus bracitos hacia mí.

-Que has hecho hoy Seth? – le pregunté provocando que una sonrisa inundase su rostro al recordar el día.

-Pues mami, me lo he pasado super bien. He estado jugando con todos mis amigos. Ha sido impresionante. Lo único que ha sido un poco aburrido ha sido el rollo de charla que nos ha dado la directora sobre que este curso ya somos un año más grandes y nos hemos de empezar a portar como niños grandes – dijo mientras imitaba la voz de la directora y mi chiquitín estallaba en carcajadas mientras lo ataba en su sillita. Una vez estuvimos todos en el coche, empecé a saciar mi preocupación con Anthony.

-Y a ti mi amor, como te ha ido el primer día de escuela – dije mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-Muy bien mami. He hecho muchos amiguitos y amiguitas y hemos estado jugando en el patio que es gigante y también hemos pintado en la pizarra y jugado con plastilina. Ha sido super mega chupi! – dijo alzando sus brazos. – Pero a mi clase también ha venido la directora y nos ha dicho muchas cositas y nos ha regalado una corona a los nenes y una barita de hada a las nenas. – dijo orgulloso y feliz por su nuevo regalo, mientras rebuscaba la corona entre sus cosas en la mochilita.

-No te preocupes mi amor, luego me la enseñas y la ponemos en la estantería de tu habitación, que te parece la idea? – le dije, haciendo que saltase de sus sitio de la emoción. – Y a ti Seth no te han regalado nada? – le pregunté intentando que no se enfadase ya que ambos eran muy celosos en lo que a mí respecta y si no les prestaba suficiente atención se enfadaban.

-Sí, me han reglado un lápiz del Spiderman. Es muy bonito. – me dijo sonriente.

-Que te parece si lo ponemos en nuestra zona de estudio y dibujo para que todo el mundo que entre lo vea? – le pregunte, a lo que él asintió entusiasmado. En casa habíamos reformado una de las habitaciones como un salón que utilizaba como despacho pero a la vez tenía pequeñas mesitas y sillitas para que ellos pudiesen estudiar o dibujar conmigo, ya que una de las cosas que más nos gustaba hacer de todas era asar tiempo juntos.

-Me encanta esa idea! – dijo chillando de la alegría. – Sabes que mami, este año habrá una niña nueva en mi clase – me dijo Seth – pero hasta la próxima semana no puede venir ya que está con su papá de viaje. La directora dice que tenemos que ser buenos con ella, ya que la nena es muy especial y está siempre muy triste y no habla. Y que nosotros tenemos que conseguir ser sus amiguitos y que ella se sienta feliz y vuelva a hablar – explicó – pobrecita, le debe de haber pasado algo muy malo para que ya no quiera hablar más – en cuanto escuché esas palabras inevitablemente me vinieron a la cabeza Alice y Esme, pero era imposible ya que había dicho que la niña aún no vendría, por lo tanto ellas no podrían tener nada que ver en teoría.

-Pues esperó que la trates muy bien señorito – le dije cuando llegamos a casa y le ayudé a bajarse del coche.

-Y a mí que mami, no me bajas del coche? – preguntó el pequeñín, celoso por que le estuviese haciendo más caso a su hermano.

-Ven aquí, mi amor. Que os parece si os vais a jugar los dos al jardín mientras preparo algo bien rico para merendar – les sugerí, a lo que ellos simplemente me abrazaron bien fuerte las piernas y echaron a correr juntos hacia el jardín donde ya se encontraba Luna esperándoles para jugar. Luna era nuestra perrita, a pesar de ser enorme ya que era un Samoyedo, era el animal más bueno y dócil que jamás había conocido y sobretodo le encantaba jugar con los niños, por lo que los niños la adoraban.

Me quedé un ratito observando cómo los tres pequeños de la casa corrían tras una pelota. Después de unos instantes me dirigí hacia la cocina a prepararles la merienda. Aunque, actualmente tuviese más dinero del que podía contar, seguía siendo la simple chica de siempre ya pesar de poseer esta gran casa jamás había contratado a nadie, prefería que en mi casa tansolo entrásemos nosotros y nuestros invitados.

Con la cabeza perdida en la escena que había presenciado en la puerta de la escuela, entré a la cocina.


	2. El pasado siempre vuelve

2. El pasado siempre vuelve.

La semana pasó tranquilamente para los pequeños, que estaban absolutamente felices y por cada uno de sus poros irradiaban la alegría producida por el inicio de sus clases. Aunque en bastantes momentos me comentaban que echaban de menos los días que pasamos en las preciosas playas de Menorca. Dónde, después de mi mejora económica, había comprado una casita preciosa que se comunicaba con una de las playas más bonitas de la isla (ver en perfil). Este había sido nuestro tercer verano en la isla, y tanto los niños como yo teníamos un uso casi perfecto del idioma. Provocando que mis pequeñines, prácticamente tengan como segunda lengua materna el español. Desde que las clases habían iniciado, todas las tardes, mientras merendaban me explicaban todo lo que habían hecho y lo que les había pasado aquel día en la escuela.

Me encontraba recostada sobre la butaca del salón observando cómo los rayos de sol impactaban sobre el agua de la piscina y creaban una multitud de reflejos de los más diversos colores. Continuaba embelesada cuando unos leves pasitos, me avisaron que no era la única que se encontraba en el salón, a pesar de ser apenas las siete de la mañana.

-Hola mami – dijo Seth sentándose en mi regazo y escondiendo su adormilado rostro en mi pecho.

-Buenos días, mi amor – dije besándole la cabecita – Como que te has despertado tan temprano?-

-Es que he tenido un mal sueño – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Le quieres explicar a la mami el sueño? – inquirí, provocando que él empezase a narrar lo que había soñado.

-Pues en el sueño estábamos los tres jugando en el parque, te acuerdas de aquel que vimos cuando fuimos a Nueva York? – Cuestiono, simplemente asentí sabiendo que se refería al Central Park – Estábamos jugando con Luna, y de repente una nena empezaba a llorar y tú te ibas con ella y nos decías que nunca más ibas a volver con nosotros porque no nos querías – dijo mientras una solitaria lagrimita se escapaba de su ojito derecho.

-Seth, mírame – le dije levantando su cabecita de mi pecho, obligándolo a que me mirase a los ojos – Jamás, os voy a dejar, porque vosotros sois mi vida. Haría cualquier cosa, con tal que tu hermano y tú seáis felices – le aseguré mientras lo estrechaba fuertemente entre mis brazos.

-Porque estáis llorando? – dijo la vocecita de Anthony, quien nos miraba curiosos desde el otro lado del salón.

-Ven aquí, pequeño – le dije abriendo mis brazos para que se uniese a nuestro abrazo. Nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que el sonido de la alarma de mi dormitorio se escuchó levemente, anunciándonos que era la hora de empezar a arreglarse.

-Enanos, lamento deciros que debemos empezar a prepararnos porque sino llegaremos tarde, así que los dos a la ducha – avisé. Provocando que Seth asintiese enérgicamente, ya que le encantaba. Pero en cambio Anthony se sentó con los bracitos cruzados y poniendo cara de fastidio, uno de sus mayores enemigos era la ducha, debido a que no le gustaba nada.

-Jopetas mami, no es "gusto"- dijo, provocando que Seth y yo estallásemos en carcajadas, ya que le resultaba imposible pronunciar ciertas palabras correctamente, como le había sucedido con la palabra "gusto", cuando en verdad quería decir justo.

-Ni jopetas ni jopetos, a la ducha – dije señalando el pasillo. Él resopló pero accedió a bañarse ya que entró en el lavabo, seguido por su hermano. Después de un baño rápido, en el cual entre los dos hicieron un pacto y consiguieron mojarme enterita. Por fin ya estaban vestiditos y sentados en sus sillas desayunando mientras veían la televisión. Aproveché ese momento de máxima tranquilidad para vestirme. Opte por una camisa blanca, unos tejanos ajustados, una chaqueta oscura de rayas, con un pequeño bolso negro y unos lindos zapatos. (ver perfil)

Una vez di el visto bueno frente al espejó me paré a mirar el reloj de la habitación, llevándome la gran sorpresa que íbamos tarde. Por lo que salí corriendo de mi habitación, apagué la televisión sin avisar, ganándome unas cuantas quejas, por parte de los pequeños, que se encontraban inmersos en la historia.

-Amores, lo siento mucho, pero llegamos tarde – les avisé y en cuanto escucharon las palabras mágicas, salieron disparados por la puerta. Una de las peculiaridades de mis hijos era que no les gustaba llegar tarde a ningún sitio, aunque con lo despistada que yo era, me había llevado más de un regaño por parte de los pequeños. Quién diría que ellos me regañarían a mí.

-Mami, se me olvidaba decirte una cosita – dijo girándose antes de traspasar la puerta de entrada de la escuela – esta tarde tienes que venir a una reunión. Es a las cinco, y sobre todo se puntual y no te olvides, es muy importante – avisó.

-Vale mi amor, que tengáis un buen día – dije despidiéndome. Estaba entrando en el coche cuando una voz muy familiar me llamó.

-Bella? – al girarme me encontré con los curiosos ojos de Esme y Alice. Pero en este momento ellas no se encontraban solas, sino que detrás de ellas estaban Jasper y Edward. En cuanto vi al último cogí las llaves del coche y arranqué rápidamente sin ni siquiera responderles.

Como podía ser que ellos me hubiesen encontrado. No podía ser posible que todo esto estuviese sucediendo, realmente en mi anterior vida debería haber hecho algo muy malo para que Dios me castigue de esta manera. El ver a Edward otra vez, había hecho que los sentimientos que había intentado enterrar volviesen a salir a la superficie e incluso más fuertes que nunca. Pero no me podía permitir acercarme a él, ya que como averiguase la existencia de Anthony y que él pequeño era su hijo, se formaría una disputa muy fuerte a la cual no estaba preparada para afrontar. Sumida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que ya me encontraba en el aparcamiento de la editorial hasta que un repiqueteo en la ventana me asustó. Al girarme me encontré con los negros ojos de Ángela.

-Estas bien amiga? – me preguntó una vez estábamos las dos solas en el ascensor.

-La verdad es que no estoy bien – confesé apoyando la cabeza en la pared y dejándome deslizar hasta el suelo. Mi amiga al verme en ese estado, pulsó el botón de parada y nos quedamos en el ascensor, para poder hablar tranquilamente. – Han vuelto – susurré.

-Quienes han vuelto? – preguntó sin entender nada.

-Mis bebes – susurré, ignorando la pregunta de mi amiga. – No me lo puede quitar – sollocé. – Con lo bien que ahora iban las cosas…-

-No te preocupes cariño, todo se solucionará. – me dijo acariciándome el cabello para intentar tranquilizarme. Pero en mi mente, hasta el más pequeñito espacio de ella estaba dedicado exclusivamente a este tema, y a este encontronazo que me dejó totalmente petrificada. Después de llorar en su hombro lo que me pareció una eternidad, intenté recomponerme y explicarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Ella me escuchó atenta cuando le relataba todo lo que había sucedido esta mañana en casa antes de partir hacia el colegio incluyendo el sueño de mi pequeño. Pero evidentemente su cara de sorpresa fue dedicada al momento en el que le expliqué cuando me giré y en la mismísima puerta de la escuela de mis niños, se encontraban ellos.

-Ahora le doy la razón a mi madre cuando dice que el mundo es un pañuelo – dijo en voz alta, pero en realidad era más para sí misma – Haber Bella, piensa que tu ahora ya no eres la frágil chica que llego a Florida, casi tansolo con las maletas y un niño agarrado de tu manita y otro en tu barriga. Ahora eres una mujer fuerte y poderosa en esta sociedad. Eres una de las personas más ricas e influyentes de todo el país. No te preocupes por nada, los niños no se separaran de tu lado. Aunque lo que no te puedo asegurar es que Edward se entere – me explico su punto de vista – se que no estuvo bien como huiste y más sabiendo que estabas embarazada de él y que os amabais con locura. Pero eres mi mejor amiga y te apoyo, aunque en cierta parte ahora comprendo tu posición mejor que antes – me dijo acariciándose la tripa.

-Un momento, me he perdido algo? – pregunté, ese gesto lo conocía muy bien ya que fue el mismo que yo utilicé cuando les expliqué que en mi crecía una pequeña personita hace tres años.

-Bella, cuando fui a buscarte a tu coche fue para contarte que Ben y yo después de bastante tiempo buscando un bebé lo hemos conseguido – dijo regalándome una sincera sonrisa en la que reflejaba su absoluta felicidad. Por fin su sueño de ser madre se iba a cumplir.

-Ahhhh!– Chillé de la emoción – Voy a ser tía – volví a gritar – Felicidades amiga, realmente te lo mereces, ya verás como serás una gran madre. Por cierto, yo seré la madrina, no? – inquirí mientras pulsaba el botón para que el ascensor volviese a funcionar.

Entre risas llegamos a mi despacho, donde me esperaban las últimas personas que en aquel momento hubiese deseado ver.


	3. Tres años sin ti

3. Tres años sin ti.

Edward POV

Aún consigo recordar aquella tarde, hace tres años, cuando volvía de recoger a mi pequeña del colegio, dispuesto a convencer a Seth y a hacerle ver que nosotros lo queríamos y no le haríamos daño. Pero cuando entramos en la casa y empezamos a buscarlos por cada uno de los rincones de esta no los encontramos, cuando abrí el armario y lo encontré vacío el corazón se me quebró en mil pedacitos. Ellos se habían ido sin despedirse, ni siquiera nos avisaron de que posiblemente se fueran.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Papi, donde está mi mami, y mi hermanito? – preguntó Sophie entrando en mi habitación y sentándose a mi lado en la cama. En ese momento era incapaz de articular una sola palabra, por lo que me limité a estrecharla fuertemente entre mis brazos. _

_-Porque lloras? Les ha pasado algo malo, es que en mi habitación ya no están las cositas de Seth – dijo. Al escuchar esas palabras comprendí que definitivamente había perdido a la única persona que me podía hacer completamente feliz. Había perdido al amor de mi vida. Hasta que mi pequeña no me hizo aquella pregunta no me di cuenta que las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas como si de una cascada se tratase. _

_Al cabo de una hora en la que estuve pensando y asimilando todo lo que sucedía recostado en mi cama, conseguí sacar fuerzas de donde creía que no tenía y me dirigí al salón en busca de alguna carta o de algún tipo de despedida por parte de mi amor. Una vez en el salón empecé a buscar desesperado, hasta que encima de la mesa principal me di cuenta que había una cinta y una cámara de video, que al salir de casa no había dejado allí. Rápidamente cogí la cinta y la puse en el video, en cuanto cliqué el botón de play, la dulce imagen de mi amada apareció en la gran pantalla plana. Pero antes de empezar a ver la grabación, preferí esperar a que mi princesa estuviese dormida, ya que sabía que a ella le ponía muy triste que llorase delante de ella, además que debería ser cuidadoso a la hora de explicarle que Bella y Seth se habían ido y nos habían dejado a los dos solos. Debería ser muy cuidadoso porque Sophie veía a Bella como su madre y la pérdida de ella le resultaría muy dolorosa._

_-Papi, a que no sabes lo que he hecho hoy en el cole? – dijo mi niña mientras entraba corriendo en el salón y yo rápidamente apagaba el televisor para que no viese la imagen de Bella. _

_La hora de acostar a Sophie llegó y con ello un sinfín de preguntas acerca del paradero de Bella y Seth. Preguntas a las que yo todavía no le podía responder, porque ni yo mismo sabía donde se encontraban. Si lo hubiera sabido habría salido disparado de casa en su busca, pero ese no era el caso. Después de casi media hora intentando que Sophie se relajara y se durmiese, apagué la luz de su lamparita y me dirigí al salón cerrando la puerta de la sala detrás de mí. Velozmente encendí el televisor y decidido le di al botón para que empezase la grabación. En ella se encontraba una Bella muy triste y llorando empezaba a explicarme._

_-Hola mi amor. Supongo que cuando veas este video ya te habrás dado cuenta que nos hemos marchado. Lo siento mucho mi amor, pero no podía hacer nada más. Siempre te dije que para mí lo eras todo, aunque también siempre te deje claro que sobre todas las cosas del universo se encontraba mi pequeño Seth. Él es el verdadero motivo de nuestra partida. Mi pequeño es demasiado pequeñito para vivir todo lo que ha vivido y esta situación lo superaba, por lo tanto después de escucharle toda la noche como me lloraba y me rogaba que nos fuésemos, con el corazón encogido he decidido hacerle caso. – hizo una pequeña pausa y se limpió las grandes lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, al igual que el mío que en estos momentos se encontraba desencajado por el dolor y repleto de lágrimas. – Mi amor, lo siento, no sé que haré en esta vida sin tu compañía ni tu amor, pero sobretodo sin el amor de mi pequeñita Sophie, aunque sé que ella sufrirá bastante es pequeña y al final conseguirá olvidarme y volver a ser la niña feliz de siempre. No os quiero, os amo con todo mi corazón. Por eso espero que comprendáis mi partida y porque lo hago, y en estos momentos lo que más anhelo que algún día me perdonéis. Os amo – y con esas palabras se acabó la grabación. _

_Definitivamente se habían ido y lo peor de todo es que no sabía a dónde, pero lo que también me dolía mucho es saber que ella se había ido en contra de su voluntad. En cierta parte la entendía, porque si mi pequeña hubiese pasado lo mismo que Seth, posiblemente hubiese actuado de una manera similar. Pero eso no quitaba que el inmenso agujero negro que se encontraba en mi pecho casi no me dejaba respirar del dolor. Había algo que tenía muy claro, la amaba como jamás llegaría amar a nadie más. Pero ahora lo más difícil sería decírselo a Sophie sin llorar ni romperme delante de ella. En este momento debía ser el fuerte de los dos, pero interiormente me encontraba como si se hubiesen llevado mi alma. _

_Al día siguiente decidí que Sophie no iría al colegio y que sacaría el valor suficiente para decírselo. Después de darle mil y una vueltas al caos que se había vuelto mi vida en unas pocas horas conseguí dormirme a las dos de la madrugada. _

_Unos besitos en la cara me despertaron y al abrir los ojos me tope con dos pequeñitas esmeraldas que me observaban fijamente. Odiaba tener que darle la noticia pero debería hacerlo antes que ella sacase sus propias conclusiones._

_-Buenos días mi amor – le dije besando su sonrosada mejilla._

_-Hola papi, que no ha venido mami a dormir? – inquirió._

_-De eso te quería hablar mi vida. - empecé – mami se ha ido porque tu hermanito Seth estaba enfermito y se ha tenido que ir con él a cuidarlo-_

_-Pero vendrá dentro de poquito? – dijo frunciendo su ceño_

_-No mi amor, ellos ya no pueden venir, porque como está enfermo no podrán venir a vernos nunca más. Pero ellos nos quieren mucho. – sus ojos se empezaron a aguar. _

_-Pero me llamará para hablar conmigo? – dijo mientras leves lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – yo quiero mucho a mi mami, y ella me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo y siempre me querría- dijo rompiendo a llorar y abrazándose a mi cuello._

_-No mi amor, ella no llamará- Pero no te preocupes ella te quiere mucho y aunque ahora estemos nosotros solitos estaremos muy bien – intenté animarla pero ni yo mismo me creía esas palabras. Ella me soltó y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto donde se encerró y no me dejó entrar en todo el día._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Desde aquel día las cosas habían sido muy distintas. Yo me dedicaba exclusivamente a mi trabajo y a mi hija. Me había vuelto en una persona dura y poco social a la que no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie que no fuese de mi familia o del trabajo, vivía en mi propio mundo y era ajeno a todo aquello que sucedía a mí alrededor. Sophie había llevado muy mal la perdida de Bella y de Seth y no lo acababa de aceptar. Por su parte las cosas también habían cambiado mucho, pasó de ser una niña alegre y muy abierta a la gente a ser una niña que no hablaba con nadie. Era como si de repente se hubiese vuelto auténticamente muda, ni siquiera a mí me hablaba. Nunca sonreía. Pero lo peor de todo es que no aceptaba que nadie se acercase a su alrededor, eso era un privilegio que únicamente yo tenía. A pesar de estar siempre abrazada a mí, no permitía que nadie se acercase ni a mi familia se lo permitía.

Y todo esto había sucedido desde que Bella decidió irse. Aunque no la culpase del todo en ciertos momentos no podía evitar pensar que todo esto era por su culpa, pero minutos más tarde siempre me arrepentía de pensar aquello y volvía a amarla en silencio.

Todos los lugares de este pueblo me recordaban a ella y a mi pequeña le sucedía lo mismo. La multitud de psicólogos a los que la llevaba siempre me decían que no sabían que tenía mi hija pero este último al que habíamos asistido, me había comunicado una posible solución. Según él la solución sería llevarla a algún sitio totalmente opuesto a Forks y vivir allí durante un tiempo para ver como se adaptaba y se relacionaba y sobretodo nos había aconsejado que fuésemos toda la familia la que nos mudásemos y aunque a ella le resultase difícil debería ingresar en una escuela, ya que no era bueno que se encontrase tan alejada de los niños de su edad.

Por ese motivo junto con mi familia empecé a buscar algún lugar donde tuviese una sucursal de mi empresa para irnos a vivir. Habiamos decidido que

iríamos a Miami, pero una tarde en la que los hombres estábamos mirando casas, las mujeres de la familia entraron chillando que sabían el sitio perfecto para vivir. Así que por ese motivo ahora nos encontrábamos en Florida. Realmente eras un lugar precioso, este lugar me trajo recuerdos de Bella ya que ella siempre soñó con vivir en algún lugar soleado. ¿El lugar donde estaría viviendo ahora sería soleado y con playa? Me pregunté pero era una incógnita que jamás podría llegar a resolver.

De todo lo que íbamos a hacer lo más complicado sería conseguir que Sophie fuese a una escuela. Antes de comentarle a ella nada, la matriculamos en una de las mejores escuelas del estado, era de pago y en esta escuela, los niños eran los hijos de la gente más importante y adinerada de toda la ciudad.

Cuando le comunicamos a Sophie que debería ir a la escuela al principio se enfado mucho pero después de unos días en los que ni me miraba al final vino a mí me dio un abrazo y con ello entendí que aceptaba lo de la escuela aunque no fuese de su total agrado.

Las clases ya habían comenzado pero decidí que hasta que todos los niños no se hubiesen relajado por el reencuentro con sus amiguitos no la llevaría, prefería esperar a que las clases empezasen en su totalidad para que ella empezase a asistir.

-Edward! – chilló Alice entrando en mi despacho.

-Hola Alice – le dije seriamente, al igual que mi hija no lo había superado aún y me resultaba completamente difícil el simple gesto de sonreír. – A que debo el gusto de tu visita? – inquirí.

-Pues vengo a comunicarte que el otro día mama y yo fuimos a la escuela de Sophie y según mamá allí estaba una persona- empezó a decir.

-Alice, tengo faena, me da igual quien estuviese allí – la corté.

-Ni siquiera te importa saber que o era una chica muy parecida a Bella o era Bella? – me cuestionó.

-Que! – exclamé sorprendido y levantándome de mi sitio de golpe para empezar a dar vueltas por el despacho como un león enjaulado.

-Pues lo que oyes. Como no estaba muy convencida he estado buscando información y hablando con gente de la escuela y Isabella Swan vive en esta ciudad y lo más importante es que por lo que me han contado sus hijos estudian en la institución Roberts – dijo con una sonrisilla en su cara.

-Pero si ahí es donde estudiará Sophie – dije para mi mismo pero demasiado alto ya que Alice me escuchó.

-Siii! No te parece fascinante el destino os está volviendo a dar una oportunidad – chilló aplaudiendo.

-No hagas tanto ruido Alice. Pero una cosa, has dicho hijos – dije

-Eso es algo que deberemos preguntarle cuando la veamos, ya que no he tenido el privilegio de ver a los niños. Al único que me pareció ver fue a Seth. Está más guapo y más grande. – dijo orgullosa, a pesar de no ser de nuestra sangre y de ser el verdadero culpable de lo que sucedió, lo amábamos y volver a verlo para mí sería un regalo del cielo. – Por eso he pensado que Sophie podría ir mañana a la escuela y así encontrarnos con ella casualmente – dijo remarcando la palabra con las manos.

Y con ese plan se marchó del despacho. Había una cosa de la que estaba totalmente seguro. Recuperaría Bella, costase lo que costase y conseguiría volver a ser la familia que éramos antes, pero por lo visto con una personita más.


	4. Enfrentando los temores

4. Enfrentando los temores.

Después de recomponerme de la impresión de volver a encontrármelos a todos por segunda vez en el día, pero esta vez frente a la puerta de mi despacho, empecé a andar hasta que quede frente a ellos y lo único que pude hacer fue agachar la cabeza. Pero antes que de mi boca pudiesen salir las palabras sentí unos finos brazos apretarme con fuerza.

-Hola Alice – le susurré cuando le correspondí el abrazo.

-Hola Bella. Te he echado mucho de menos amiga – me confesó mientras me soltaba y me miraba a los ojos que los tenía aguados igual que los míos. Cuando me separé e Alice, me paré a mirar a los demás miembros de la familia Cullen. Todos estaban como siempre, excepto de Alice que tenía un leve bultito en el estómago que reconocí como un bebé.

-Hola – susurré muy flojito para el resto. Pero por lo visto todos estaban muy felices de volver a verme porque me fueron pasando de brazos en brazos para darme un beso y un abrazo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando Edward me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y enterró su cara en mi cuello. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, él por lo visto había hecho lo que le pedí en el video de despedida y me había perdonado. Al encontrarme entre sus fuertes brazos, me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo había añorado y que aquel era en definitiva mi lugar. En cuanto me soltó intente recuperarme del aturdimiento.

-Entrad por favor – les dije abriendo la puerta de mi despacho y haciendo un gesto con las manos para invitarles a entrar.

-Como estas Bella? – me preguntó Esme.

-Pues bastante bien, en el tema profesional las cosas me van mejor que nunca, de eso estoy muy orgullosa – dije intentando evitar el tema de los niños.

-Porque te fuiste? – me preguntó Carlisle muy serio – Perdona por la indiscreción de la pregunta pero es una duda que siempre hemos tenido – miré a Edward, pero el negó con la cabeza, por lo que supuse que tansolo el había visto el video.

-Me fui por Seth. Él estaba pasando por una mala racha en aquel momento, hacia poco que se había muerto Jacob, por lo que él estaba muy susceptible en cuanto a ese tema. Por desgracia una mala persona aprovecho ese lugar débil en mi pequeño para hacerle daño y hacerle creer que Edward y Sophie eran los culpables de la muerte de su padre. Sé que alomejor os cuesta entender el por qué de mi comportamiento, pero tansolo os pido que os pongáis en mi situación. ¿Qué habríais hecho vosotros si vuestro hijo al que amas con locura y el cual acaba de pasar por la pérdida de su padre tansolo teniendo tres añitos, os pide y os suplica con miles de lágrimas en los ojos que no quiere estar en aquel lugar, que por favor lo sacaseis de allí? Yo hice lo que mi pequeño me pidió. Aunque ello conllevase que me tuviese que separar del amor de mi vida – dije mirando a Edward – y de la pequeñina que había conseguido robarme el corazón y quererla como si fuese mi propia hija – confesé llorando. Me tapé la cara para que no viesen mis lágrimas, por lo que no me di cuenta que Edward se levantó y me abrazó para consolarme.

-No te preocupes mi amor – me susurró. Levanté la cabeza de su pecho y le dediqué una leve sonrisa.

-Y como está mi pequeño guerrillero? – preguntó Jasper refiriéndose a Seth.

-Está perfectamente es un niño muy feliz. Aunque la inesperada mudanza hizo que sus notas durante un trimestre flaquearan entre los tres conseguimos ponernos las pilas y conseguir que el hombre mayor de la casa se sacase perfectamente el curso. – dije recordando los duros momentos que habíamos pasado cuando nos comunicaron que posiblemente repitiera curso.

-Me alegro. Bella algún dia de estos podría verlo, me muero de ganas de volver a ver a mi pequeño – dijo Edward una vez se volvió a sentar en su silla frente al escritorio.

-Claro, aunque no se si le hará mucha gracia. Para él aún es bastante complicado hablar de ustedes aunque muchas veces me ha dicho que tiene ganas de ver a Sophie y muchas veces me ha preguntado si Sophie se podrá quedar con nosotros unos días. – dije recordando la cantidad de días que me había insistido con aquella idea. – Por cierto como está mi princesa? – pregunté. Pero las caras de los miembros de la familia Cullen se ensombrecieron, dándome a entender que algo iba mal con la niña.

-Sophie no consiguió asimilar tu partida Bella – me confesó Edward cabizbajo – ella desde el día que se enteró que os habías ido y que no volveríais, ella ya no ha vuelto a hablar, se ha vuelto una niña muy retraída y no deja que nadie se acerque a ella excepto yo. Y su preciosa sonrisa es algo que para ella no existe – continuó explicando, en aquel momento me sentí como la peor persona del mundo. – el motivo por el que estamos aquí es porque el psicólogo nos dijo que un cambio de aires le iría bien, pero todavía no he visto cambio aparente en ella. –

-Lo siento mucho, fui una egoísta, si aquel día me hubiera esperado y lo hubiéramos hablado todo habría sido diferente – dije llorando, pero me asusté al ver que todos los que nos encontrábamos en la sala estábamos llorando.

-Que les parece si esta noche vienen a cenar a casa? – les dije seriamente.

-Por nosotros perfecto – contestó Alice animada mientras e limpiaba el sendero que habían dejado las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Bella, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – preguntó Esme cautelosa.

-Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras – contesté pero en el mismo instante que dije aquellas palabras me arrepentí.

-Esque antes has mencionado cosas como si tuvieras otro hijo, además cuando Alice y yo te vimos en la puerta del colegio ibas acompañada de dos niños. Uno era Seth y el otro era un pequeño que como mucho tendrá tres añitos – dijo seriamente. Edward cuando escuchó esas palabras, se quedó mirando a la nada, para después enfocar sus preciosos ojos en mí y mirarme fijamente.

-Si a parte de Seth tengo otro hijo. Él es uno de los motivos por los cuales oy quien soy en estos momentos, en una de las estrellitas que alumbra mi vida, y como decías Esme mi pequeño Anthony aún no ha cumplido los tres añitos, pero apenas le queda un mes. – dije pensando en mi pequeño angelito y en su preciosa sonrisita. – Edward siento mucho todo esto. Se que en estos últimos años te he hecho mucho daño. Pero lo único que espero es que seas capaz de perdonarme por lo que te voy a contar ahora – él me miraba sin entender nada – Cuando me fui de tú casa, no nos fuimos solamente Seth y yo sino que una personita se fue también conmigo. En aquel momento no sabía que estaba embarazada, fue en el camino a Florida cuando me enteré. Anthony es tu hijo – le solté de golpe y me aparte un poco de la mesa esperando su reacción.

-Como? – dijo aturdido por la noticia – Seguiste con tu camino aún sabiendo que estabas embarazada? Tenía todo el derecho a pasar cada uno de los días de mi hijo a su lado. Como fuiste capaz? – me preguntó y pude ver el dolor en su mirada y sin darme tiempo a contestar salió del despacho gritando que la cena estaba cancelada. En cuanto salió sentí como el alma se me caía al suelo y no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme caer en la silla y llorar.

-Como pude hacerle eso? Soy mala – decía entre sollozos.

-Bella estabas en una situación difícil y saliste de ella como mejor pudiste, aunque he de reconocer que deberías habérselo dicho a Edward – me consoló Esme.

Por mucho que ellos intentasen ayudarme, por dentro me encontraba rota de dolor y lo único que deseaba era abrazara mis soles y no soltarlos nunca. La imagen de mis niños me trajo la idea de que Edward posiblemente quisiera quitarme a Anthony. Pero una cosa tenía muy clara, a mi niño nadie lo apartaría de mi lado. Aunque tuviese que sobornar al mismísimo presidente del gobierno.

Hola chicas. Espero que os esté gustando la secuela de Destino. Espero sus reviews un besito para todas desde Barcelona.


	5. Mami

5. Mami…

Edward POV

_Anthony es tu hijo_ aquellas palabras me perseguían y se remolinaban en mi cabeza aún estando a unos 25 kilómetros del despacho, donde me habían comunicado la noticia. Un hijo… Aún no me podía creer que del fruto de mi amor y del de Bella hubiésemos podido crear algo tan lindo y precioso como una personita. Ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte.

Pero lo que más me dolió fue el hecho que Bella hubiese sido capaz de huir y de ocultarme una cosa tan importante para cualquier persona como es un hijo. Aunque me doliese, la seguía amando como el primer día que la vi en aquel pasillo del instituto de Forks. Esta vez no permitiría que tonterías y mal entendidos como los del pasado se volviesen a interponer en nuestra familia. Porque eso nos consideraba, una familia.

Me encontraba en una de las muchas playas que había en Florida, sumido en mis pensamientos e intentando asimilar que tenía un hijo junto con Bella. Continuaba en mi propio mundo mirando como los pájaros volaban sobre el azul cielo y en ciertos momentos se acercaban a la traslúcida superficie del mar, cuando una melodía desconocida empezó a sonar, lo que más me extrañó fue que la música saliese de mi bolsillo. Después de pensar el motivo recordé el furor y la pasión que tiene mi querida hermana por cambiar continuamente el sonido de llamadas de mi móvil. Por lo que cuando volvió a sonar cogí el aparato, y un fuerte chillido me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

-Edward!- chilló Alice, realmente enfadada. – Se puede saber donde estas? – Espetó y sin darme tiempo a responder continuó chillando- Estamos en la puerta de la escuela de Sophie y la niña se niega como siempre le pasa a acercarse a nosotras. Las profesoras piensan que somos unas locas porque la niña no para de chillar y llorar cada vez que nos ve. Así que ya puedes traer tu hermoso culo en este mismo instante aquí – iba a contestarle cuando unos pitidos me avisaron que había colgado.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la escuela, y la escena que vi era realmente desoladora, ya no sabía que hacer para que mi princesita volviese a ser la niña de siempre. Ante mis ojos veía como mi madre lloraba desconsolada recargada sobre el inconfundible coche amarillo de mi hermana. Al otro lado de la entrada se encontraba Sophie sentada en una de las escaleras tapándose su lida carita mientras lloraba. Las profesoras se encontraban alrededor mirándola angustiadas sin saber que hacer. Antes que las cosas empeorasen me acerqué a ella y sin darle tiempo a que asimilase quien era la cargué en mis brazos. Ella empezó a patalear y a intentar golpearme para que la soltase pero en cuanto me miró a la cara y se dio cuenta de quién era paró de llorar y de revolverse y se acomodó entre mis brazos, como solía hacer. Me disponía a salir del lugar cuando una voz me detuvo.

-Perdone señor Cullen, pero debo avisarle que dentro de cinco minutos empieza una de las reuniones más importantes del curso y creo que usted o alguien de su familia debería asistir- dijo una chica de unos 25 años, con una bata llena de dibujitos infantiles por lo que supuse que sería alguna profesora de la escuela – por cierto soy Martha, la profesora de l clase a la que asiste su hija – dijo extendiéndome su morena mano, a cual tomé a modo de saludo

-Encantado, Edward Cullen – dije seriamente- hasta que hora es la reunión?- inquirí.

-Señor la reunión durara cerca de dos horas, pero justo a mitad de la reunión se hará un descanso de media hora- explicó sumamente nerviosa.

-La niña puede estar conmigo?- pregunté.

-Si, no se preocupe, su hija puede estar o con usted en la sala o sino en el patio con los demás niños. Pero le rogaría que entrase ya, porque va a empezar- me suplicó. Sin mediar palabra entré en una gran sala, que se encontraba llena de padres y madres junto con sus respectivos hijos que corrían y reían por toda la sala. Al ver a los pequeños tan felices y sonrientes desee que mi pequeña fuese igual de feliz que ellos. Sophie los miraba curiosa.

-Mi amor, quieres ir a jugar con ellos? – le pregunté. Pero ella me dedicó una mirada como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la cara y se abrazó fuertemente a mi cuello, para que no intentase bajarla de mis brazos- No te preocupes princesa no te bajaré – la intenté tranquilizar.

-Hijo debemos sentarnos o nos quedaremos con los peores lugares – dijo mi madre. Cuando nos dirigíamos a las sillas, de repente a Sophie se le cayó la pulsera con la que siempre jugueteaba entre sus mano, una pulsera que le regaló Bella antes del accidente de Jacob. Eso nos extrañó, pero lo que más nos alarmó fue que Sophie soltó un jadeo y enfocó su vista en un punto exacto de la habitación. Al girarnos para ver lo que la pequeña miraba nos topamos con una escena que nos dejó parados en nuestras posiciones.

-Mami, vamos a llegar tarde otra vez. Si no fueses tan lenta ya haría rato que estaríamos aquí – dijo Seth mientras tiraba a Bella de la mano.

-Son ellos- dijo Alice sonriente e intentando acercarse a ellos. Pero se lo impedí ya que estaba disfrutando de sus formas de comportarse con plena naturalidad.

-Seth, le vas a hacer pupa a mami – dijo un niño muy pequeño con una vocecita muy graciosa mientras se paraba frente a Bella y la abrazaba dulcemente – Mami, estas bien?- le dijo a Bella apartándole el pelo de la cara una vez que ella lo cargó con sus brazos – Porque si te ha hecho mal yo le pego un puñ… le regaño- cambió la frase en cuanto vio la mirada reprobatoria de Bella.

-No te preocupes mi amor, estoy de maravilla. Mirad mis pequeños, allí están todos sus amiguitos, porque no van a jugar con ellos mientras busco un sitio donde sentarnos?- les dijo dándoles un besito en la mejilla a cada uno. En esos momentos ya no recordaba lo amorosa y cariñosa que era Bella con los niños, pero al volver a verla todas las escenas que reprimí en mi conciencia de situaciones del pasado salieron a flote.

-Que te pasa Sophie?- le preguntó mi madre una vez que Bella ya se hubo apartado de nuestra vista, ella no nos había visto pero nosotras a ella sí, y lo que más me preocupaba era la reacción que tendría mi hija. Pero ella seguía sin moverse mirando fijamente por donde había desaparecido la silueta de Bella entre la multitud del lugar.

-Mami…- susurró Sophie mientras me miraba con los ojitos llorosos. Mi niña había hablado, no me lo podía creer, me encontraba entre feliz y sorprendido. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente.

-Si cariño, mami – le dije secando sus lagrimitas mientras ella secaba mis propias lágrimas – dentro de poco volveremos a estar juntos y a ser felices. Tu quieres eso?- le pregunté. Ella sonrió levemente y asintió. Al girarme a mirar a mi madre y a mi hermana me di cuenta que ellas también lloraban, ellas hicieron ademán de acercarse a nosotras pero mi pequeña puso cara de estar asustada y empezó a llorar y a chillar, ganándose la atención de todos, incluso de bella, quien nos miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se intentó acercar pero por el camino una madre la paró y le impidió acercarse.

La reunión empezó y nosotros nos situamos dos filas más atrás de donde se encontraba Bella, desde mi posición la podía ver perfectamente y mi pequeña también. Pero a pesar de estar en cuerpo en la sala mi mente volaba a lo que había sucedido hacia unos momentos, mi niña, después de tres años había vuelto a hablar, tan solo había sido una palabra pero era todo un mérito y un logro. Por otra parte estaba el pequeño que se encontraba todo el rato junto a Bella e incluso en un momento de la reunión se sentó sobre ella y se acurrucó sobre su pecho mientras jugueteaba con un coche que tenía entre las manitas.

-Es idéntico a ti de pequeño- me susurró mi madre señalando al pequeño- Anthony es todo un Cullen- ese comentario me hizo salir de mi burbuja. ¡Mira que soy tonto! El pequeño era Anthony, mi hijo. Cuando me di cuenta me dediqué a observarlo atentamente y el niño era muy parecido a mí, por no decir que era igual que yo pero en miniatura. El niño levantó la cabeza y posó su mirada sobre mí y al darse cuenta que lo miraba fijamente empezó a hacerme graciosos guiños con la cara a los que yo le respondí jugando. Él se tapó la boquita con sus manitas intentando que la carcajada no sonase tan fuerte pero no lo consiguió. Porque en vez de tapársela bien hizo como si fuese un amplificador y resonó su carcajada por toda la sala.

-Bueno señores y señoras, ahora realizaremos un descanso de media hora y más tarde continuaremos con la reunión- anunció la directora.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia el patio de recreo para que nos diese un poco el aire.

-Cariño, no quieres ir a jugar con tus amiguitos?- le preguntó Bella al pequeño, quien negó con la cabeza y extendió sus bracitos.- Mi amor ya eres grande para que te coja en brazos- le explicó Bella mientras lo cargaba.

-Pues ese señor esta cagando a esa niña y es más grande!- chilló señalándonos con su dedito.

-Anthony! No se señala a las personas, es de mala educación y se dice cargando no cagando- le explicó dulcemente. Me acerqué donde ellos se encontraban con Sophie, pude sentir como la pequeña se tensaba.

-Hola- dije mirando a Bella, dándole a entender que la perdonaba por lo de Anthony. Ella sonrió.

-Hola Edward- me dijo dulcemente mientras me daba dos besos en la mejillas- Hola princesita mía- le dijo a Sophie pero mi pequeña recelosa se apartó cuando Bella intento acariciarle la mejilla. Bella hizo una mueca de dolor que rápidamente ocultó. – Sophie, Edward, os presento a Anthony- dijo

-Hola mi nombre es Anthony. Encantado de presentarles – dijo sonriente aunque no acabé de entender a lo que se refería.

-Se dice conocerles, mi amor- le dijo Bella revolviéndole el pelo juguetonamente.

-Qué difícil es hablar bien- dijo el pequeño entre susurros, pero los tres lo escuchamos, ya que Bella y yo estallamos en carcajadas.

-A mí me pasaba lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad, mi madre siempre me dice que no conseguí hablar bien hasta los 5 años- le dije acariciándole la mejilla. Al fin y al cabo era mi hijo y aunque me hubiese enterado ese mismo día quería con locura.

-Quieres jugar conmigo?- le preguntó a Sophie pero ella negó con la cabeza – pues mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, yo voy a jugar con mis compis y si tu quieres jugar vienes- le explicó orgulloso de su idea. Y salió corriendo.

-Te apetece tomar algo?-le dije a Bella.

-Claro- nos sentamos en una mesa a esperar a que el mesero nos atendiese. Al momento se nos acercó un chico joven

-Buenas tardes, que desean?- preguntó el joven mirándonos a todos para finalmente posar sus ojos sobre el escote de Bella. Aquello me enfureció

-Un café y un zumo de piña. Bella que quieres?- le pregunté.

-Un café con leche, por favor- le dijo Bella sonriéndole amablemente. Cuando se fue el mesero, aproveché para disculparme.

-Bella, te quería pedir perdón, por la forma en la que me he comportado esta mañana en tú despacho. Pero creo que deberíamos hablar del tema. – le expliqué.

-No te preocupes, todo está olvidado. Si queréis podéis venir esta noche a cenar a mi casa y así hablamos y tu pequeñina ves a Seth. Él tiene muchas ganas de verte, dice que te echa de menos- le dijo acariciándole su cobrizo cabello, ella en este momento no se apartó y permitió que Bella le acariciase el pelo.

-Como estas mi niña, desde que nos hemos visto no hs dicho nada- le dijo Bella mirándome de soslayo e intentando que Sophie le contestase. Pero la niña en vez de contestarle se abrazó a mí.

-Bueno, si no quieres hablarme lo entiendo me porté muy mal alejándome de tu lado. Pero quiero que sepas que no ha habido ni un solo día en el que no me acordase de ti y de tu padre y que desease no haberme marchado. Sé que no cumplí mi promesa y lo siento con todo el corazón – le explicó Bella llorando a Sophie. La niña no se esperaba esas palabras ni que Bella llorase.

-Señores, ya se ha terminado el tiempo de descanso vayan entrando, por favor – pidió la directora.

-Creo que será mejor que entremos- dijo Bella antes de levantarse y marcharse.


	6. Las cartas sobre la mesa

6. Las cartas sobre la mesa

Por muy increíble que pareciera aquí me encontraba yo, en mi casa recogiéndolo todo como una loca. Después de mucho rato ordenando sin resultado alguno me di cuenta que los niños habían hecho un pacto entre ellos, para ir desordenándolo todo por donde pasaban. Como ya los había descubierto, dejé de limpiar y me escondí detrás de la puerta donde se encontraban y los pude escuchar perfectamente.

-Yo no quiero hacer esto Seth. Porque no podemos ayudar a mami- dijo Anthony cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pechito.

-Anthony, que no quieres que sigamos como siempre. Viviendo los tres juntos y muy contentos y felices- le explicó Seth mientras se agachaba a su altura y le miraba a los ojos.

-Pero..- empezó a decir Anthony, pero no le deje continuar porque entré en la habitación provocando que Seth diese un salto del susto.

-Que es lo que pasa aquí- pregunté sentándome en la silla y mirándolos fijamente expectante a que alguno de los dos me contase lo que sucedía.

-Pues lo que pasa es que no quiero que Edward venga.- chilló Seth realmente enfadado, tal fue su chillido que incluso Luna entró a la habitación por si había sucedido algo.

-Porque? Pensé que querías que Sophie viniese a casa- le dije intentando calmarlo mientras lo cogía y lo sentaba en mi regazo.

-Yo sí que quiero ver a Sophie, pero no quiero que Edward venga. Es que si te enamoras de él y te olvidas de nosotros. Seguro que él está muy enfadado conmigo porque por mi culpa nos fuimos, segurito que no me ha perdonado y que quiere llevarte lejos- dijo con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-Mi amor, Edward te quiere con locura. Esta mañana he estado hablando con él y me ha dicho que tiene muchas ganas de verte y de darte un abrazo. Y sobretodo debes saber que no está enfadado contigo- le expliqué. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación me sonrió y saltó de mis piernas al suelo.

-Anthony, nueva misión. Debemos ayudar a mami a recoger y limpiar para que nuestros invitados estén contentos- dijo dirigiéndose al pequeñín que se encontraba mirándonos sin entender.

-No me he enterado ni de pichote- dijo moviendo los brazos y provocando que los dos estallásemos en carcajadas.

-Eres demasiado enano para entenderlo- se burló Seth riéndose estruendosamente tal y como hacia su padre.

Finalmente conseguí tenerlo todo organizado y limpio, pero lo más importante, todo estaba listo para recibir a nuestros invitados. Lo único que faltaba era prepararnos y ponernos guapos para causar sensación. Pero lo que también tocaba era el tormentoso momento del día de Anthony.

-Anthony a la bañera- le dije desde su habitación mientras preparaba la ropita que se pondría aquella noche.

-Jopelines mami, es que acaba de empezar Bob Esponja- dijo pataleando en el sofá mientras se quedaba totalmente absorto en el mundo de los dibujos.

-Seth cariño- le dije mientras me asomaba a su habitación y observaba como mi pequeño moreno se preparaba sus cositas. Sin que se diese cuenta me puse detrás suyo y lo estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos.

-Hola mami-me dijo girándose entre mis brazos.

-Hola mi amor, quieres darte un baño con la mami mientras el pequeño monstruito vé los dibujos?- le pregunté.

-Siii!- dijo saltando por toda la habitación- Bien!- sin poder soportarlo más me uní a su felicidad. Mi pequeño estaba empezando a crecer, pero me alegraba que todavía le gustase pasar tiempo conmigo como hacíamos cuando estábamos los dos solitos.- Venga mami- me insistió.

Mientras se iba quitando su ropita y preparaba todos los juguetes que iba a meter en la bañera, empecé a llenar la bañera. Una vez que estuvo lista y preparada me sumergí aprovechando de que de momento tenía la bañera para mí sola. Aún me encontraba con la cabeza bajo el agua cuando un montón de cosas empezaron a caer sobre el agua y salí repentinamente asustada.

-Dios mío, pero que pasa aquí- dije asustada. Cuando enfoqué bien la mirada me di cuenta que Seth ya se encontraba dentro del agua y que la multitud de sus juguetes acuáticos ya me tenían completamente rodeada.

Los dos estuvimos jugando y chapoteando hasta que me fijé en que era realmente tarde y todavía estábamos en el agua y Anthony no se había bañado. Por lo que empecé a lavar a Seth para que se viese guapísimo y en cuanto acabé con el empecé a lavarme el pelo. Dos horas después de haber entrado al lavabo Seth y yo entramos en el baño totalmente arreglados. Al asomarme al comedor y ver que Anthony seguía igual que como lo dejé dos horas atrás, embobado mirando la tele, decidí apagarla y cogerlo en brazos cuando menos se lo esperara para no darle tiempo a que corriera por toda la casa.

-Nooo mami, porfiii- me dijo mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero ya es hora que te duches. Y la mami te promete que en cuanto estés vestido te dejo ver los dibujos hasta que lleguen a cenar. Te parece bien el trato?- le pregunté mientras lo metía en la bañera con el agua limpia y esta vez con sus cochecitos para que mientras lo bañaba me dejase hacerlo tranquila y no a regañinas y con morritos.

-Ves mi amor, ya está. – le dije dándole un besito en su pequeña mejilla – Mi niño está guapísimo- le piropee.

-Mami, aún no estoy!- me dijo alarmado. Pero no entendía a lo que se refería.

-Que es lo que falta angelito- le dije intentando averiguar lo que le faltaba.

-No me puesto el agua que huele bien del – me dijo mientras hacía gesto que me recordó al Spiderman.

-Oh, tienes razón cariño. Se me había olvidado ponerte la colonia de Spiderman- le dije.

-Eso, eso – dijo mientras corría y seguía imitando al superhéroe.

Estaba retocándome el pelo y mirando que el vestido estuviese perfectamente en su lugar cuando sonó el timbre avisándome que las visitas ya estaban en casa. En ese momento al ver lo que se avecinaba me entraron unos nervios angustiosos.

-Mami, la puerta- chilló Seth desde el sofá. Me miré un par de veces en el espejo para tratar de calmarme y cuando volvieron a picar al timbre bajé tan rápido las escaleras que no sé cómo no acabé contra el suelo.

-Ya va! – dije una vez que estuve relativamente cerca de la puerta. En cuanto la abrí una pequeña sombra negra se me abalanzó y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Amiga! Por fin estamos juntas- me dijo Alice emocionada.

-Yo también estoy contenta de volver a tenerte a mi lado- le dije mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos. Cuando se separó Jasper me abrazó y me besó la mejilla.

-Bella! Estas preciosa, pero se puede saber donde esta mi pequeño piratilla?- dijo refiriéndose a Seth.

-Esta dentro con su hermano, para no variar se han quedado embobados viendo Bob Esponja- le dije provocando que todos estallasen en carcajadas e incluso pude ver como Sophie sonreía tenuemente mientras me miraba fijamente. Pero unos brazos me sacaron de mi burbuja.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto te hemos echado todos de menos. Para mí ya eras como una hija- me dijo besando mis mejillas.

-Esme- susurré mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Esme tu ya has tenido tu momento déjame abrazar a esta pequeña escurridiza- dijo Carlisle detrás de su mujer.

-Bella espero que esta vez no te vuelvas a perder- me dijo a modo de broma mientras me abrazaba. Tansolo quedaban las dos personas más importantes para mí de aquella familia.

-Hola- dije tímidamente. Lo que no me esperaba es que Edward sin decir una sola palabra me estrechara entre sus fuertes brazos y en ese momento pude sentir unos bracitos alrededor de mis piernas.

-Te he necesitado todo este tiempo tanto como el aire que respiro- me susurró en el oído- te quiero- iba a besarme pero una vocecita nos interrumpió.

-Bella…- dijo muy flujito Sophie, tanto que pensé que había sido una ilusión de mi cabeza hasta que escuché un levé gemido de Edward y como sus ojos se aguaban. Por lo que me agaché para quedar a su altura.

-Hola princesa- le dije antes que ella se arrojase a mis brazos y empezase a llorar.- MI amor, porque lloras.- le dije apartándola un poquito de mi pecho- los ángeles como tú no deben llorar nunca.- dije secando sus lagrimitas con pequeños besos- Lo siento- le dije llorando yo también- espero que me puedas perdonar el haberme ido y haberte dejado. Pero quiero que sepas que no ha habido ni un solo día que no me haya acordado de ti y de tu padre. Te quiero bebita mía- le dije cargándola en brazos.

Todos los miembros de la familia Cullen nos miraban emocionados.

-Pero que mala anfitriona estoy siendo- dije intentado aligerar un poco el ambiente de tristeza y melancolía que se había creado – mejor pasemos dentro antes que enfermemos- cuando entramos en casa los niños todavía seguían inmersos en el mundo acuático de los dibujos.

-Donde están?- me preguntó Edward buscándolos con la mirada. Con la cabeza señalé al gran sofá.

-Sophie quieres ver a Seth y a Anthony?- le pregunté dándole un beso en su pequeña frente.

-Si- dijo mostrándome una linda sonrisa. Todos los Cullen nos miraban a las dos con fascinación e incredulidad.

-Venga chicos es hora de apagar la tele- empecé a decir mientras me acercaba a coger el mando pero una pequeña manita pálida me lo arrebató.

-Anthony!- le dije pero él no me hacía ni caso, se dedicaba a saltar por el sofá mientras me canturreaba.

-Tengo el mando, tengo el mando, tengo el mando- como me di cuenta que era un caso perdido y no me gustaba discutir con mis hijos desconecte la televisión de la corriente eléctrica.

-No mami, la has goto!- dijo tocando todos los botones del mando con desesperación.

-Pequeño, no me gusta nada tu obsesión por los dibujos. Además ya han venido nuestras visitas- les anuncié. En cuanto pronuncié aquellas palabras Seth se giró y corrió hacia Sophie quien estaba en el suelo al lado de su padre.

-Sophie!- chilló emocionado mientras daba vueltas con ella. A pesar de tener la misma edad, Seth era mucho más alto que la pequeña Sophie.

-Seth!- chilló como contestación al chillido de Seth. Y los dos estallaron en carcajadas mientras se abrazaban.

-Te he echado mucho de menos hermanita- le dijo Seth acariciándole la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti hermanito- le contestó Sophie antes de volver a abrazarse fuertemente. Sin darnos cuenta todos estábamos llorando viendo la escena de los dos pequeños que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia se continuaban queriendo con locura como en el pasado.

-Pogque llogas mami- me dijo mi pequeñito desde el suelo.

-De alegría mi amor- le dije cogiéndolo en brazos y como era costumbre en el en cuanto lo cargué me abrazó y apoyó su cabecita en mi pecho observando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Bueno pequeño granuja no tienes un abrazo para tu tío Jasper?- preguntó impaciente Jasper al lado de Alice quien se encontraba radiante con su barriguita.

-Claro que sí tío Jazz- y mi príncipe corrió a sus brazos. Así Seth fue pasando de brazos en brazos hasta que llegó a Edward.

-Hola- le dijo Seth avergonzado. Pero Edward no se conformó con un triste hola y lo abrazó fuertemente. En cuanto Seth se encontró entre sus brazos empezó a llorar.

-Edward lo siento mucho. Yo no quería producir tanto dolor a nadie- dijo con la voz rota por el llanto.

-No te preocupes pequeño, todo está perdonado. Y quiero que sepas que tanto a ti como a tu mama y a tu hermanito os quiero con locura y no vamos a permitir que os volváis a marchar – dijo mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos en mí y mi pequeño. En ese momento me di cuenta que Anthony estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-Anthony, mi amor- le dije moviéndolo hasta que despertó.

-Mami, pogque no conoso a nadie- dijo señalándolo a todos ellos. A Alice se le escapó una risita.

-Que graciosa su forma de hablar- dijo mientras los demás reíamos.

-Mi amor, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no los veíamos. En verdad pequeño tu nunca los llegaste a conocer, pero ellos también son nuestra familia- le dije suavemente y miré a Edward pidiéndole ayuda.

-Son familia como el tío Ben y la tía Ángela?- preguntó curioso y totalmente despierto.

-Són aún más familia que ellos- le aseguré.

-MÁAS!- dijo sorprendido.

-Anthony, te acuerdas de mí?- le dijo Edward mientras se lo pasaba a sus brazos- esta tarde hemos estado un ratito juntos- Anthony asintió emocionado.

-Pues pequeño ellos se llaman Alice y Jasper y son tus tíos- le explicó Edward mientras acercaba al niño a sus tíos.

-Hola tío Jass, hola tía Al!- dijo mi pequeñín mientras saltaba de los brazos de Edward a los de Jasper sin previo aviso.

-Hola campeón, no des esos saltos de superman que algún día te harás daño – le dijo mientras Edward se recuperaba de la impresión ya que pensaba que se le caía al suelo el niño.

-Anthony- dijo Edward recuperando a su hijo en brazos- ellos son Carlisle y Esme, y son tus abuelos- le explicó cariñosamente aunque podía ver como estaba nervioso porque el momento de explicar quienes eran él y Sophie se acercaba. Y por lo que pude ver Sophie sabía quien era realmente Anthony.

-Abu Car, abue Eme- chilló saltando esta vez a los brazos de su abuelo quien lo llenó de besos y luego se lo pasó a su abuelita quien lo abrazó y beso sin parar.- Y tú quien eges Edard? Y So… Y la nena? – dijo, al no poder pronunciar Sophie decidió llamarle nena.

-Pues pequeño Sophie es tu hermanita- le dijo Edward temeroso por la reacción de Anthony ya que sabía que era muy celoso en cuanto a mí respecta. Pero ninguno de nosotros nos esperábamos la reacción que tubo.

-Es mi hegmanita como Jake?- preguntó mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su abuela.

-Si cariño, ella es tu hermanita como también lo es Jake- le dije intentando ayudar a Edward quien se había quedado sin palabras.

-Bien!- chilló y abrazó a Sophie. – Pego mami, si ella es mi hegmanita, Edard, es mi papi?- me preguntó. Me agaché paa poder estar a su altura.

-Si cariño, Edward es tu papi- le dije mientras le besaba la frente. Anthony se giro y miró a Edward fijamente hasta que el pequeño estalló en carcajadas y corrió hacia él.

-Ya no sege el único sin papi en mi cole! – chillaba de la emoción mientras botaba sobre los brazos de Edward.- Te quiero, papi- le dijo Anthony mientras le besaba la cara.

Hola chicas espero que os guste el capitulo y que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo lo he disfrutado al escribirlo. Besos espero sus reviews.


	7. Una cena familiar

7. Una cena familiar.

Las cosas iban mejor de lo que jamás me podría haber llegado a imaginar, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la reacción de Anthony ante las nuevas noticias respecto a su familia. Al no sacar su lado más posesivo en lo que a mí respecta me sorprendió gratamente. Pero su lado posesivo no tardó en salir en cuanto asumió lo que sucedía y lo que conllevaba que Edward fuese su padre y sobretodo Sophie su hermana.

-Niños, que os parece si jugáis un ratito antes de cenar – les sugerí – Seth, le puedes enseñar todos tus juguetes – le animé.

-Claro! Vamos Sophie- le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola por el pasillo – Anthony corre ven con nosotros –le chilló Seth desde su cuarto. Pero Anthony tansolo miraba a Edward fijamente evaluándolo con la mirada.

-Mi amor, que no quieres ir a jugar? –le pregunté agachándome para poder estar a su altura.

-No yo quiego con MI mami – dijo colgándose de mi cuello y recalcando la palabra "_mi_". Todos se quedaron mudos y petrificados por su carácter.

-Bueno dadme las chaquetas para que estéis más cómodos, que os parece si antes de cenar conversamos un poco?- inquirí mientras me entregaban sus chaquetas – amor, porque no les enseñas donde está el comedor? – le pregunté a Anthony quien se encontraba extrañamente serio.

-Clago mami – dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la sala. Fui a dejar los abrigos en el vestidor cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos que me sostenían por la cintura.

-No te puedes llegar a imaginar lo mucho que te quiero y sobretodo lo mucho que te he extrañado – dijo Edward a mis espaldas mientras me besaba el cuello, como hacia cuando estábamos juntos en Forks.

-Me puedo imaginar cuanto- dije girándome entre sus brazos y rozando mis labios con los suyos. Invitación que él aceptó y nos fundimos en un beso dulce y cargado de sentimientos. Cuando separamos nuestros labios apoyó su frente contra la mía.

-Que es lo que le sucede a Anthony?- inquirió – al principio parecía feliz, pero ahora tiene un semblante que parece que en cualquier momento nos vaya a matar- dijo preocupado.

-Anthony es muy celoso y posesivo, sobretodo sobre mi- aclaré – me parece que en estos momentos ve a los Cullen como una amenaza. Pero no te preocupes ya se le pasará- dije dándole un suave beso.

-No te puedes llegar a imaginar las ganas que tengo de volver a estar como estábamos antes del accidente, viviéndolo como una autentica familia. Como la familia que somos- susurró en mi oído.

-Edward, esta vez deberemos ir lentos. Anthony es mucho mas complicado que Seth y dudo mucho que él se tome las cosas tan bien.- le expliqué. Porque como pasaba al principio mis hijos eran mi preocupación principal.

-Pero..- no le dejé terminar.

-Edward, entiéndelo. Es pequeño, aún no tiene ni los tres añitos y durante toda su vida únicamente me ha tenido que compartir con su hermano, entiende que para él es complicado.- le intenté hacer comprender.

-Tienes razón. Perdóname por no comprenderte, pero es que añoro levantarme por las mañana y ser tu dulce rostro el que vea nada más abrir los ojos- susurró.

-No te preocupes- contesté dándole un dulce beso – mejor salgamos antes que Anthony se extrañe por nuestra tardanza- dije mientras me deshacía de la prisión de sus fuertes brazos.

-Ya estoy aquí!- dije entrando en la sala y sentándome al lado de Alice. Inmediatamente, nada más sentarme Anthony salto sobre mi y se sentó sobre mis piernas.

-Bueno Alice, de cuanto estas embarazada?- le pregunté acariciándole el vientre cariñosamente.

-Pues estoy de cinco seis meses, aunque no se me nota mucho la barriga. Me hubiese hecho ilusión que tuviese más tripa pero bueno, mi chiquitina es chiquitina como la madre – dijo provocando que todos estallásemos en carcajadas.

-Oh es fabuloso, menuda coincidencia, mi mejor amiga también está embarazada aunque ella de muy poquito , hoy me lo ha contado antes de encontraros en la puerta de mi despacho.- les expliqué con suma felicidad.

-Tia Angela va a tene un bebe?- me preguntó Anthony quien estaba con los ojitos brillantes por la emoción de la nueva noticia – Bien! Ya no seré el bebé de la casa!- chilló ilusionado mientras botaba sobre mi regazo.

La noche pasó entre risas y historietas, en definitiva, dedicamos la noche a contarnos todo aquello que nos habíamos perdido al no estar juntos. A Anthony se le pasó el malestar ocasionado por la presencia de Edward y Sophie.

Cuando después de cenar, nos decidimos por tomar una copa y los niños helado el timbre de la puerta de casa comenzó a sonar intensamente.

-Quien será a estas horas?- me pregunté a mi misma, pero por arte de magia detrás de la puerta respondieron a mi pregunta.

-Amiga abre la puerta!- chilló la voz de Angela desde el otro lado de la puerta. Nada más abrirla saltó a mis brazos. Sin darme cuenta la familia Cullen se había posicionado detrás de mí.

-Que haces aquí Angela?- le pregunté extrañada mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Menuda me espera a mí. – dijo Ben pesadamente pasando por mi lado sin decirme nada, únicamente se sentó en el sofá con los niños.

-Que te pasa futuro papa- le dije dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-Pues que la señorita tengo antojos, cuando nos disponíamos a celebrar que vamos a ser padres, cuando ya me tiene listo va y me dice que tiene el antojo de estar contigo. Como sea así todo el embarazo que se venga a vivir contigo y ya me la devolverás cuando nazca el bebé- dijo refunfuñando.

-Amor, que querías que hiciese, si tu hijo desea estar con su madrina- dijo Angela abrazándome más fuerte.

-Un momento- dijo Seth muy serio y ajeno a lo que sucedía- Tia Angela esta embarazada? – preguntó sonriente y cuando asentimos saltó a los brazos de su tia. Sophie miraba todo con tristeza desde el sofá.

-Cariño, tú también puedes venir a darme un abrazo- le dijo Angela a la pequeña que se levantó corriendo y se unió al abrazo colectivo.

Después de las presentaciones, Angela sacó el tema que la tenía nerviosa y estresada desde hacia unas semanas, la famosa fiesta donde se les presentaría a la sociedad más adinerada de Florida.

-Amiga, no puedo más. Tengo unos nervios encima que siento como todo lo que tengo en mi interior se agita como si hubiese una fiesta en mi vientre- dijo estresada.

-No te preocupes no es para tanto, además nosotros conocemos a mucha gente y todos te caerán super bien, no te preocupes por nada, tansolo por verte linda y que todos hablen de ti al verte pasar- le dije.

-Puff, nosotros también tenemos que ir mañana a la famosa fiesta- dijo Esme.

-Vosotros también estáis preocupados?- pregunté incrédula.

-Bells te aseguro que están asustadísimas, parece que vayan a ir a su baile de graduación en vez de a una simple fiesta- dijo Carlisle cansinamente.

-Oh Carlisle no digas eso, tenemos que estar divinas de la muerte- dijo Jasper imitando la voz de Alice, provocando que todos riésemos .

-Bella, tu ya has ido alguna vez?- preguntó Alice realmente angustiada.

-Que si ha ido? Puff, ha ido tantas veces que ni ella misma se acuerda de cuantas – se burló Ben.

-Oye a ti que te pasa, ya decía yo que estabas muy tranquilito – le dije tirándolo un cacahuete del plato que había sacado para picar con las copas.

-Mira la niña que me tira cosas- dijo frunciendo el ceño – no empieces una guerra en la que perderás pequeñaja- me retó.

-Oh señor mayor, ya veremos quien rie el último- dije mientras todos estallábamos en carcajadas.

-Si seño una gega! – chilló Anthony empezando a lanzar los cojines del sofá donde se encontraba sentado.

-Anthony se dice "guerra". Y si, esto es la guerra!- Chilló Seth haciendo que los tres pequeños se aliasen en nuestra contra. Después de unos minutos en los que todos nos lanzamos cojines unos a otros, caímos exhaustos sobre los sofás.

-Bueno chicos , va siendo hora que nos vayamos a casita- dijo Esme a modo de aviso- mañana tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir y estar bien guapos. Todos nos levantamos y nos dispusimos a despedirnos. Después de mucho abrazos y besos, llegó el momento de despedirme de mi princesa quien se mantenía cabizbaja al lado de su padre.

-Mi amor, que no te despides de mí?- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Bella, yo no me quiero ir, quiero que mi papi y yo nos quedemos a vivir con vosotros para siempre!- dijo llorando y arrojándose a mis brazos.

-Si queréis os podéis quedar los dos esta noche a dormir- dije mirándola a sus ojitos verdes. Ella rápidamente alzó su mirada hacia Edward quien con una gran sonrisa asintió. Ahora quedaba lo más complicado: Anthony.

-Amores que os parece que Sophie y Edward se queden esta noche a dormir?- les pregunté cautelosa, auqneu la pregunta iba más dirigida a una sola personita.

-Siii!- chilló Seth animado y alegre por la noticia.

-De acuegdo- dijo receloso- pero mi papi duegme conmigo – dijo abrazando la pierna de Edward, quien al ver esa muestra de afecto, cogió al niño en brazos y dio vueltas con el por el salón, mientra los dos reían.

-Pues entonces quien quiere dormir conmigo?- dije provocando que Sophie saltase de alegría.

-Yo, yo!-

Esta sería una noche que marcaría el rumbo de nuestra historia.

Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, espero que os guste el capitulo, prometo actualizar más a menudo. Muchos besos.


End file.
